The present invention relates to a drip chamber for transfusion, dialysis, infusion kits, and the like.
Several kinds of drip chamber are commercially known which are meant to be inserted along the circuit of single-use extracorporeal lines such as kits for transfusions, dialysis or the like in order to prevent the passage of any impurities contained in the fluids being conveyed. Conventional drip chambers are composed of a plurality of components, usually at least four, which are glued together so as to form a tubular external enclosure which contains a filtration mesh and is closed at its ends respectively by two plugs provided with a coupling for the tubes for the infeed and discharge of the body fluids and optionally for additional tubes for connection to other lines or instruments, such as for example an injection point or a pressure gauge. The fluid that arrives from the infeed tube passes through the filtration mesh before reaching the outlet. It has been ascertained that drip chambers of this type operate correctly, and considering that they are discarded after a single use, in mass production it is a primary goal to minimize the number of parts required to produce the end product and to simplify the assembly procedure and its complexity.
The aim of the present invention is to obviate the above drawbacks of prior art devices, i.e. to provide a drip chamber for transfusion, dialysis, infusion kits, and the like which can be assembled in a simple manner and uses the smallest possible number of parts.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to achieve the above aim with a drip chamber which is relatively easy to provide in practice, safe in use, effective in operation and relatively low in cost.
This aim, these objects and others are all achieved by the present drip chamber for transfusion, dialysis, infusion kits, and the like, characterized in that it comprises a tubular external enclosure in which a first end is closed by a connector provided with at least one tube for connection to the external circuit and a second end lies opposite said first end, said enclosure accommodating a filtering element which is composed of a substantially cylindrical filtering body which forms an interspace with said enclosure, said filtering body having an end which is internal to said enclosure and is closed by a bottom and an end which is rigidly coupled to a closure element which is inserted in said second end of said enclosure and is provided with a tube for connection to the external circuit, said body and said closure element being monolithic.